


while he's on mine (all on my skin)

by starstrek



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Consensual, Dom Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Dom/sub Undertones, I Don't Even Know, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Jealousy, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Sub Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, but I hope you enjoy it, mentions of light bdsm, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrek/pseuds/starstrek
Summary: It's one night during dinner that Nicolò brings the subject to the table, he asks if everything is alright with Yusuf and when his man answers that it is, he complains about their distance. Yusuf shares his thoughts with Nicolò who is left speechless.— You think I’m going to want somebody else eventually? — Nicolò asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest; he looks down trying to understand where that idea came from.— Forever is a long time, Nico. I’ll understand, — he answers in a sad tone.— Can I show you how wrong you are? — Nicolò asks, his piercing green eyes watching Yusuf.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	while he's on mine (all on my skin)

The first time it happens is because Yusuf is extremely jealous of Shakespeare (even after many years together they're still aware that some things are irrational) and doesn't know how to deal with it. He starts to get distant, giving Nicolò enough space to have whatever he wants with that man, because he  _ knows _ that it's almost impossible that Nicolò will always be faithful to him, even though Yusuf's heart will never long for anyone else. 

It's one night during dinner that Nicolò brings the subject to the table, he asks if everything is alright with Yusuf and when his man answers that it is, he complains about their distance. Yusuf shares his thoughts with Nicolò who is left speechless.

— You think I’m going to want somebody else eventually? — Nicolò asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest; he looks down trying to understand where that idea came from.

— Forever is a long time, Nico. I’ll understand, — he answers in a sad tone.

— Can I show you how wrong you are? — Nicolò asks, his piercing green eyes watching Yusuf.

Yusuf nods.

That’s how Nicolò ends up watching one of his favorite scenes: Yusuf sleeping. He’s laying down on his stomach, his bottom in a vivid shade of pink with the mark of Nicolò’s hand that will soon fade away; his sweaty curls are falling on his forehead and for a moment Nicolò has to contain himself not to wake him up and have him again and again until they’re both too tired to move. He smiles. He knows exactly what Yusuf needs right now.

Nicolò goes to the bathroom and picks a wet towel; when he comes back to Yusuf's side, he gently asks him to turn around. Yusuf does, eyes still closed, one hand searching for Nicolò who grabs it.

— What a beautiful mess you are, my poet, — Nicolò says, brushing the curls of his forehead and kissing it tenderly. — You were so good, baby. So good. How are you feeling?

— Wonderful, — Yusuf opens his eyes, a shy smile appearing. — You've already asked me how I'm feeling a few times tonight, my heart.

— Consent is important. We both have to be on the same page. Always. And talking about that, you're mine. I'm yours. There will never be anyone else between us, — He kisses Yusuf's mouth very lazily, taking his time to savor his favorite taste and he only stops when Yusuf moans against his lips. — No, no. I'm going to bring something for you to eat and drink, alright?

— I don't think I have the strength to.

— Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you.

Nicolò is a man who keeps his promises, so even though Yusuf protests and says how much he wants to be next to Nicolò, he goes to the kitchen and grabs a plate with different fruits and a glass of water. 

They both sit down on the bed and Nicolò starts feeding Yusuf who in less than ten seconds is already blushing crimson red and saying that he can do it by himself. 

— But you're going to let me, right? Let me take care of you? There's nothing to be ashamed about. 

A happy and almost inaudible sound leaves Yusuf's lips which makes Nicolò smile. He knows his love well, he notices how much Yusuf is enjoying sucking each one of his fingers not to leave a trace of fruit behind it, the mischievous look on Yusuf's face gives him away but they switch to a mixture of proudness and tenderness when Nicolò tells him what a good boy he is.

— I think we should sleep now, my heart.

Yusuf doesn't have to be told twice, he rests his head on Nicolòs chest and in less than five minutes he's sleeping. Nicolò watches for a moment again: it will always be his favorite view.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome but please be kind :)


End file.
